


Tranquil

by IrisPurpurea



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: April and Andy Being Adorable, Camping, Episode 8, F/M, Fluff, Season 3, Stargazing, The Quiet Corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPurpurea/pseuds/IrisPurpurea
Summary: "Babe, didn't you ever learn how to read the stars?"





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at an all-dialogue fic. I love these two!

“Babe, didn’t you ever learn how to read the stars?”  
“No. I hate being outside. The grass is too dewy, the whole back of my thighs is damp –  
“Oh here, you can lay on top of my jacket –  
“The air is too fresh, it’s disgusting.”  
“I know, babe. But the stars are cool.”  
“Yeah, I guess. They’re like… thousands of little bat eyes, staring at me through the darkness. Maybe they’ll drink my blood.”  
“See, that’s the spirit!”  
…  
“D’you know what that is?”  
“Yeah, babe, that’s your hand in my face.”  
“Oh, no, I mean that. That blob of stars over there? That’s Ursula Major. From the Little Mermaid.”  
“Really? Oh my god.”  
“Yeah, that’s right. ‘Cuz she was an evil sea witch, yeah, who took the Little Mermaid’s voice. And she wouldn’t give it back. And this dude, I think his name was Eric, he stabbed her.”  
“No way.”  
“And she died, and the sea gods were, like, really sad about it. So, they named a constellation after her, and that’s why Ursula Major looks like a dead fish.”  
“But why’s she called Ursula Major?”  
“Well, her name was Ursula. And she was, like, a major dick.”  
“You’re so smart, babe.”  
…  
“Andy?”  
“Yeah, hon?”  
“What’s that one?”  
“What’s which one?”  
“That one. By that creepy tree. See? The one with the branches that look like corpse hands? Giving a gnarly middle finger to that orangey-looking star?”  
“Ah, yes. That, m’dear, is… Saturn.”  
“Really? That’s Saturn?”  
“Yep. It’s orange cuz, you know, Saturn’s also orange.”  
“Of course.”  
…  
"Isn't Saturn supposed to have rings though?"  
"Yeah, you're right, babe. It's probably Mars or something. Stupid Mars. It's just a sad little rock."  
"But babe, Mars has aliens on it!"  
"... I guess that's kinda cool..."  
"Saturn definitely doesn't have aliens on it. I mean, it's a gaseous planet with no surface to stand on. No liquid water or breathable atmosphere. And its gravitational pull is insane, aliens definitely couldn't survive there."  
"How'd you know all that?"  
"Yeah. I know things."  
...  
"It's getting colder out."  
"Good, that means I might get frostbite. They'll have to chop off my nose. Like Lord Voldemort!"  
"Shh, babe, don't say his name so loud!"  
"Whatever, he's dead. He got killed by a scrawny teenager. What a dumbass."  
"Ah, you're right. Plus, you're way hotter than Voldemort. You'd be way hotter than Voldemort even without a nose."  
"Aww, babe, that's so sweet!"  
...  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, sweetheart."  
"You wanna go make out some more in the tent?"  
"Yes, please, I can't feel my toes."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of fics inspired by the Inktober 2018 prompts. Day 2: Tranquil.


End file.
